Renuncio a tu compañía
by SasuKarinSui
Summary: Sasuke se ve envuelto en el jutsu de Maadara, pero todo indica que regresó en el tiempo, y en su búsqueda por volver a su tiempo y/o espacio, vuelve a ver a aquella niña pelirroja a la que no puede evitar ayudar.


Éste fic es un pedido hecho por Ana Karina Uchiha, hecho bajo sus especificaciones, por ende, la idea básica del fic, fue su idea.

Linda, espero de todo corazón que éste escrito te guste tan como a mi me ha gustado tu dibujo, espero que lo disfrutes.

* * *

Sasuke abrió los ojos, pero la luz lo obligó a dar varios parpadeos hasta que sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la cegadora luz del amanecer. Sintió un aire frío pasar por sobre de él, y oyó las ramas de los árboles moverse. Poco a poco fue reincorporándose, mirándose en medio del bosque… fue entonces que recordó lo que había sucedido y se levantó precipitadamente. Comenzó a correr en busca de sus compañeros sin tener éxito, no percibía nada que le diera alguna pista hasta que notó algo extraño en su cuerpo.

Uchiha se miró las manos y reconoció en los antebrazos, aquellos calentadores que alguna vez usara cuando aún se encontraba en Konoha. Observó su cuerpo quedando atónito ante lo que veía: su cuerpo volvía a ser el de doce años, y no sólo su cuerpo, sino que vestía las mismas ropas de cuando niño. Fue entonces que se detuvo a pensar detenidamente…

Maadara había dado pauta a su genjutsu eterno, pero tanto él como Naruto y Gaara, se habían lanzado en un intento por detener los sellos. Recordaba haber impactado un Chidori en la mano de Maadara, y también recordaba a Naruto y Gaara realizar un jutsu en su contra, pero el choque había causado una cegadora luz y después de ello, sólo recordaba el momento en que se levantó del pasto.

—¿Maadara habrá logrado su cometido?

Quizás esa era la razón de que no recordara nada, de que no estuviera herido y explicaría de alguna forma su actual forma física, pero había algo que no entendía, ya que si el jutsu había tomado forma ¿por qué él aún recordaba todo lo ocurrido? Para comprobar o desechar su teoría, Sasuke decidió ir a Konoha en busca de Naruto, quizá, él estaría en el mismo estado, y seguramente ver la aldea podría darle pistas de lo que estaba pasando.

Uchiha trepó uno de los árboles más altos para ubicar dónde se encontraba, y esperando estar cerca de la aldea, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al mirar, no muy lejos de ahí a su antiguo equipo, pero lo sorprendente no era eso exactamente, sino que aquellos que veía, eran el joven equipo que se encontraba peleando contra Zabuza cuando iban de camino al País de las olas. Y sí, el mayor impacto, es que él mismo estaba con ellos.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿A caso había sido un viaje en el tiempo? Pero de ser así ¿por qué él mantenía la apariencia de antaño? Por supuesto, quiso acercarse a sus conocidos, pero desistió de la idea, porque podrían pensarlo enemigo, y peor aún, conocía aquellas idea paradójicas del tiempo donde dicen que no es bueno encontrarse con tu otro yo, y mientras o supiera si era un viaje en el tiempo o no, lo mejor era mantenerse alejado.

Visto lo anterior, supuso que si Naruto y Gaara habían corrido con la misma suerte que él, obviamente el Naruto que acababa de ver, no era el de la misma época que él, pero debía ponerse en la búsqueda de ambos, así como de Maadara para desenredar todo ese lío.

Pronto, el azabache se dispuso a la búsqueda, evitando encontrarse con cualquiera que fuera parte de ese mundo, o de esa época, pues mientras no supiera lo que estaba pasando, no debía arriesgarse a cambiar las cosas o alertar al enemigo.

Sasuke tomó paso en búsqueda de sus objetivos, más tenía la gran problemática de no sabes dónde comenzar. Para evitar encuentros, decidió permanecer a las orillas del País del Fuego, evitando así toparse con alguien, si Naruto y Gaara eran lo suficientemente listos, harían lo mismo… bueno, una vez que se encontrara con Gaara podrían ir a buscar a Naruto.

Por largo rato Sasuke estuvo caminando en busca de alguna señal de aquellos, estaba pensando seriamente que quizá, él había sido el único afectado, tal vez porque él había sido el más cercano a Maadara cuando todo ocurrió. Ya estaba por anochecer y decidió acampar, al siguiente día indagaría en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se disponía a acomodar un sitio para descansar, cuando oyó un grito y las risas infantiles. Él tenía intenciones de ignorar lo que había oído, más el grito le pareció familiar, y dada su situación, quiso averiguar quién era, aunque no se acercaría a esa persona si no era alguien en su situación.

Oculto entre los arbustos, Sasuke miró a un grupo de niños que rodeaban a la persona que gritaba, él alzo la vista para asegurarse de quién era, y gracias a algunos cabellos rojizos resaltar entre aquellos niños, supo de quien se trataba, y es que para Sasuke, todas las niñas y mujeres gritaban igual, a excepción de ella, que por alguna razón distinguía muy bien su voz de la de las demás.

Estando cerca notó que aquellos niños la estaban molestando, concretamente notó que le halaban el cabello, y él no debía entrometerse, pues sabía que no era su compañera bajo su misma situación, de serlo, ya habría noqueado a todos esos mocosos y lo mejor era irse de allí.

—Suéltenla.

El montón de niños se volvieron para mirar al inoportuno, quien los miraba con seriedad, más a ellos no les interesaba y menos sabiendo que él sólo era uno.

—¡Largo de aquí! —Expresó uno de los niños con finta de líder— No te metas en esto.

Sasuke no era de muchas palabras y a la primera desobediencia, no tardó en atacar a los cinco niños que intentaron en vano, defenderse. En menos de un minuto, la mitad de los mocosos estaban inconscientes, mientras que la otra mitad había huido.

La pelirroja levantó la cara cuando dejó de oír el barullo pero no podía distinguir su alrededor con claridad, sus anteojos yacían rotos no muy lejos de ella y con el tacto, comenzó a buscarlos. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, pues Sasuke se había agachado a entregárselo. Uno de los cuencos ya no tenía cristal, mientras el otro lo mantenía quebrado.

—Gra… gracias —oyó titubeante a la niña que colocaba los lentes en su rostro, quizá desconfiaba de él— Eh… yo… —Sasuke dio media vuelta— Es… espera por favor.

Él no quiso volverse, no debía involucrarse, ni siquiera debió haber intervenido, pero no estaba seguro de qué fue lo que lo impulsó a rescatarla, o más bien no quería ponerse a pensarlo. Siguió su camino, oyendo aquella vocecita pidiéndole esperarla, y no notó que el andar de la niña no era norma, pues le parecía curiosa aquella tonalidad delgada y suave de su hablar, no recordaba que su voz fuera así. Estuvo tentado a mirarle, pues a pesar de haberla conocido a esa edad, a esas alturas le resultaba extraño oírla así, incluso su apariencia con todo el discurso del lenguaje corporal, pero no debía mirar atrás, tenía cosas que hacer y… se oyó un golpe en el suelo y ninguna razón lógica lo detuvo para volverse a ella y darse cuenta que había caído, "torpe" pensó, más notó que cuando ella tocó su tobillo, realizó un gesto de dolor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó al ver los ojos de la niña llenarse de lágrimas, de verdad que no podía creer que ella fuera Karin. La niña gimoteaba limpiándose las lágrimas, aunque el líquido barría la tierra que tenía en la cara y terminó por soltarse a llorar— Hey… no llores

—Quiero… quiero ir a casa.

Uchiha quería irse, no soportaba el llanto, pero tampoco se atrevía a dejarla de esa manera. Pensó que quizá sólo se había lastimado un poco el tobillo y hacía una tormenta en un vaso de agua y si le demostraba que no era nada, él podría seguir su camino. Fue así que el azabache se acercó a ella y revisó su pierna, no podía creer que fuera tan chillona por nada, pero al revisar el tobillo, notó que no estaba bien, y quizá él no era doctor, pero parecía grave.

—¿Cómo te tropezaste?

—No… no me tropecé —decía llorando— Es que… ellos… yo…

La miró con detenimiento, y apenas daba cuenta que además de sucia y despeinada, y por supuesto, su tobilo, tenía varios golpes y rasguños en la cara y en los brazos, al menos lo que la ropa dejaba ver. ¿Acaso era que aquellos niños pretendían matarla?

No tuvo corazón para dejarla sola, especialmente después de casi haberla matado antes, y pese a no querer encontrarse con nadie más, no vio más remedio que llevarla a algún médico, por supuesto, no al de Konoha, y fue ella quien lo guio hasta su aldea mientras era llevada en su espalda.

—Por cierto, me llamo Karin —habló la niña después de haber cesado su llanto, algo que le sorprendía al azabache para estar tan lastimada. Él no contestó, por supuesto que sabía quién era— ¿No tienes nombre?

—No deberías seguir extraños, ni darles tu nombre con tanta facilidad.

—Es mejor que quedarme con mis compañeros.

¿Sus compañeros? Si, Sasuke recordaba haber oído a su compañera decirle que no era querida por sus compañeros de equipo gennin, y que de hecho, por esa razón se habían conocido. Los susodichos la habían abandonado en el Bosque de la muerte por considerarla débil, pero no imaginó que ella sufriera tanto maltrato.

—¿Tu sensei se los permite?

—Es la forma de hacer fuertes a los débiles o descartar a los que no tienen madera de shinobi.

Ya no hablaron más hasta llegar al médico, Sasuke pretendía dejarla ahí e irse, pero ella le pidió quedarse y estúpidamente no pudo negarse por la misma razón de antes. Se repetía a sí mismo que quizá ni siquiera era la verdadera Karin, y si era un viaje en el tiempo, aún no le debía nada a esa Karin que lo miraba con una sonrisa por haber aceptado sentarse a su lado, mientras el doctor parecía torturarla al manipular su pie lastimado. ¿Cómo podía aguantar el dolor y sonreír al mismo tiempo?

El doctor terminó de atender a la pelirroja, quien tenía un esguince de segundo grado, no podría plantar bien el pie durante un tiempo y alguien debía llevarla a casa, tarea a la que Sasuke terminó por ofrecerse.

—¿Ahora si me dirás tu nombre?

—Sigues confiando demasiado.

—Y tú te tomas muchas molestias por una extraña ¿no crees que estás haciendo lo mismo que yo? —Pese a la insistencia de Karin, él permaneció mudo hasta llegar a la casa que ella le indicó. Era una pequeña casa de dos plantas y un jardín pequeño, pero muy bien arreglado y lleno de flores de todos los colores, era tal cuál ella se lo había descrito un día en la guarida de Orochimaru; La Hierva sí que había sido una linda aldea. Uchiha llamó a la puerta y…— No creo que haya nadie —él la miró de reojo— Pero si quieres puedes dejarme aquí, ya te causé muchas molestias.

El azabache lanzó un suspiro, no podía dejarla así, además, si no había nadie en casa, no haría daño a nadie. Él abrió la puerta y entró al recinto, donde pudo ver una modesta sala de madera, se acercó al sillón más cercano donde sentó a la niña.

—Me voy.

Anunció el varón, pero antes de darle la espalda, detuvo su andar… si eso era un viaje en el tiempo, había una forma de compensar a Karin, y ese era su mejor oportunidad porque ¿qué mejor forma de compensarla, evitando que su familia muera, y de esa forma, evitando que conociera a Orochimaru? Sólo así, ella no lo seguiría, y él no la traicionaría. Iba a renunciar a tenerla como compañera.

—¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar? —lo sacó de sus pensamientos— Mamá no debe tardar.

—No puedo, pero antes de irme quiero que me prometas algo —se acercó a ella, quien lo miró con desconcierto— Después de los exámenes chunnin, convence a tu familia de irse de la aldea.

—¿Pero… por qué?

Él esperaba cambiar las cosas para que ella no lo conociera a él, pero no había pensado en cómo convencerla de que la obedeciera, y no había forma de que ella le creyera si le contaba la verdad. ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma?

—Sasuke, me llamo Uchiha Sasuke —musitó a regañadientes— Mientras te sigan molestando en vez de entrenarte, no serás mejor kunoichi —había recordado aquella noticia que le había impactado— Cuando acaben los exámenes chunnin, ve con tu familia a Konoha y allá busca a Uzumaki Naruto —notó la sorpresa en la cara de la niña— Él te ayudará a entrenar, y también me encontrarás a mí.

—¿Uzu… Uzumaki?

—Serás una buena kunoichi —él le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas— Prométeme que lo harás

—Lo prometeré si —se levantó del sillón aún sonrojada y levantando el dedo meñique de mano derecha— algún día comemos juntos.

—Nos veremos hasta entonces.

Uchiha respondió el gesto sellando la promesa, no sabía si su yo de ese mundo o ese tiempo, cumpliría aquella palabra, y era difícil de saber teniendo en cuenta aquello que tenía en la cabeza en aquél entonces, pero valía la pena romper esa promesa si con ello la compensaba.

—¡Espera! —Karin lo detuvo, se había levantado del sillón y cojeando se acercó a él plantándole un inocente beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios, le había fallado la puntería— Hasta entonces.

Sasuke se marchó de La Hierva desconcertado y sonrojado con la acción de la niña, y partió en búsqueda de volver a su mundo o su tiempo. Sin embargo, la indagación fue corta, y cabe destacar, que extraña también, pues él iba entre los árboles por el bosque, pensó en Akatsuki para encontrar a Maadara, y después de un rato, oyó la voz de Naruto. Pretendió esconderse, pero la voz le pareció madura.

—¡Sasuke, aquí estabas!

Llegó Uzumaki de dieciséis años, y tras de él la alianza shinobi, incluidos Taka. Sorprendido, miró su cuerpo, nuevamente era él mismo, el Sasuke adolescente que había peleado por impedir el genjutsu eterno.

—¡Sasuke!

Oyó la voz de Karin, no pudo evitar voltear a verla, la examinó por unos instantes y su pregunta fue resuelta enseguida: si, había entrado en el genjutsu, no había sido un viaje en el tiempo, pero no entendía el porqué de su cambio de apariencia. El haber intervenido en la formulación de los sellos, seguramente evitó a que se volviera eterna la ilusión, y quizá por eso, no di cuenta de cuando se desvaneció.

—¿Dónde estabas Sasuke-kun? —habló Sakura— Desapareciste de repente.

—¿Qué pasó con Maadara?

—¡Ganamos! —Respondió Naruto con entusiasmo— ¡La guerra acabó!

Era momento de curar a los heridos, honrar a los fallecidos, acomodar aquello que estaba inconcluso. Sasuke meditaba sobre lo que haría, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Naruto se acercó a él.

—Oye… ¿no te pasó algo raro cuando todo se iluminó? —Preguntó en secreto, y notó la sorpresa del azabache—Entonces no fui el único —Sasuke permaneció en silencio— Yo pude ver a mis padres cuando mamá estaba embarazada de mí, aunque lo más raro, es que tenía mi cuerpo de ocho años ¿tú qué viste? —ignoró al rubio apresurando el paso— ¡Hey! ¡Hazme caso!

Sí, no le cabía duda que había sido el jutsu, a Naruto lo llevó donde quería, ver a sus padres, aunque no entendía bien por qué a él le tocó un lugar y tiempo al azar, quizá no había sido deseo de él, quizá fue pensamiento de Maadara, porque bueno, él era el que estaba más cerca y…

—¡Sasuke! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Aún me debes algo!—oyó la voz de Karin, creyó que le reclamaría la traición, ya había tiempo para reproches y él había prometido en compensarla— Aún me debes una comida y seguro que mamá nos esperará con algo sabroso. Estoy ansiosa por volver a verla.

Aquellas palabras lo petrificaron, y es que su sorpresa no estaba en que todo indicaba en que él de verdad había viajado a años atrás, sino que a pesar de que Uchiha había planeado todo para que la pelirroja no lo siguiera, ella había estado junto a él.

* * *

Quizá el fic sea algo confuso, así que les haré algunas aclaraciones. Si, hubo un viaje en el tiempo, ya que los jutsus de Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara lo alteraron. El jutsu hace que se cumplan tus deseos, y en el caso de Sasuke, al atacar a Maadara, aún tenía en mente que debía compensar a Karin, por ello, el inconsiente lo traicinó, haciendo que el jutsu no sólo lo llevara cerca de Karin para poder alejar de él, sino que le dio la apariencia para poder acercarse a ella sin problemas.

En el caso de Karin, ella obedeció a Sasuke, salvando a su familia del incendio. Ella estuvo entrenando con el equipo siete y vivió en Konoha con su familia, pero al enterarse que Sasuke mató a Orochimaru, ella misma dio la iniciativa de irlo a buscar, de modo que estuvo a su lado hasta ese momento, pero como las cosas cambiaron, Sasuke no la traicionó.

Me parece que éste ha sido uno de los fics más descabellados que he escrito y de echo, pensé en extenderlo, por ello todas las aclaraciones anteriores, pero creo que ya debo muchos long fics como para inicar otro. Sin embargo, me sentiré satisfecha si a Ana Karina Uchiha le gusta n_n


End file.
